We Are Soldiers! A Sky Army and Rose Army VS Squid Army Fanfic
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: This... is the tale of the final battle in the Great Squid War. Rated T for slight gore and cussing in the A/Ns


**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with a fanfic I've been wanting to write for a while called 'We Are Soldiers! A Sky Army + Rose Army VS Squid Army Fanfic'. Well, its technically a songfic, BUT WHO GIVES A FUCK?! You wanna know why I'm writing this now? Well, its all thanks to a loyal Rose Army recruit that goes by the name NellisEllis. Thanks to her (SORRY IF YOU'RE A GUY NELLIS!), this fanfic/songfic/one-shot will start! :D Also, credit to Otherwise for the song 'Soldiers' that inspired this story. Anyways, enjoi the story mai Roses! ^.^**

 _The sun gleamed brightly on electric blue and golden yellow armor as 2 large armies march in unison towards a large valley, their matching swords hidden in colored leather sheaths. On the horizon, a large mass of deep ocean blue was also moving towards the same valley as the 2 armies. These groups are the Sky, Rose, and Squid Armies. A large battle would occur in the large valley, but the Sky and Rose Armies would be inspired and win the battle thanks to one recruit from the blueberry loving Rose Army; a girl who had just joined the army that very day. She didn't know how evil the squids really were until this day. Her name... was Kyanna_ _Nellis._ ( **A/N: Yes. I used part of your name NellisEllis** ) _This... is the tale of the final battle in the Great Squid War._

The leaders of the two greatest armies in all of Minecraftia glance at the horizon, where the entire Squid Army is marching towards their armies. These two leaders are Kyara Rose and SkythekidRS, or Kyara and Sky. They grin at each other.

"Ready to fight the Squids, Kyara?" Sky asks, sounding slightly nervous since this will be the biggest battle he and his army have ever fought. Kyara grins and nods.

"Down with Squids! This will be fun!" she says happily with a huge grin. Sky laughs at his friend's great enthusiasm in killing those annoying bastards that threaten their home by just existing. Faintly, Kyara can hear slight humming coming from one of her soldiers. She glances to her right and sees her newest recruit, Kyanna Nellis, listening to music with her Rose Army issued blueberry ear buds. She grins as she recognizes the tune Kyanna is humming. She whistles at the blonde, who notices the leader and takes an ear bud out.

"Yes, Kyara?" Kyanna asks. Kyara glances at the slightly depressed and weary armies behind them and grins.

"Pause your music and unplug the ear buds. Crank it as high as you can so the entire army hears it!" she says with a smirk, knowing that both her Rose Army and Sky's Sky Army would definitely perk up at hearing the song Kyanna is listening to. Kyanna nods and does exactly what the blueberry obsessed leader of the Rose Army has told her to do, holding the phone up with her hand under the speaker so the sound will be amplified. The very familiar guitar intro catches the attention of many of the tired and slightly depressed recruits. Kyara grins and starts singing along when the singing starts.

 _Its time to strap our boots on._

 _This is the perfect day to die, wipe the ink out of our eyes._

Many of the soldiers grin and start singing along as well, including the generals of both armies.

 _In this life, there's no surrender_

 _There's nothing left for us to do_

 _Find the strength to see this through._

The squids in the distance stare at the blueberry and budder colored armies in confusion. Their leader, Derpollus, glares as best as he can at the two allied armies in the distance, pointing his lapis lazuli sword in front of him and ordering his weary army of squids to charge and kill as many of them as they can. Meanwhile, all of the Sky Army and the Rose Army was singing at the top of their lungs, their morale higher than the Aether's tallest tower. Kyara grins at Kyanna, who grins back, proud that she is the one who raised the morale of the two armies higher than ever before.

 _We~ are the ones who will never be broken._

 _With our final breath, we'll fight to the death_

 _We are soldiers, we are soldiers._

Kyara and Sky grin at each other as they shout 'CHARGE!' to the armies, who all grin and run forward, still singing despite the oncoming fight.

 _Whoooooooooooooa_

 _Whoa oh oh oh ooooooooh_

 _Whooooa ooooooh_

 _Oooh whoooa!_

 _WE ARE SOLDIERS!_

Kyanna stays behind to let the song play over the armies to keep their morale high and to help them sing along as they slay squids. Every now and then, a squid rushes at her, but she swiftly dispatches it with her Rose Army issued blueberry sword, a grin plastered to her face despite the amount of thick, black ink on her armor and face. _The squids don't stand a chance!_ she thinks as the words start once again.

 _I stand here right beside you_

 _Tonight we're fighting for our lives_

 _Let me hear your battle cry!_

 _Your_

 _Ba_

 _Ttle_

 _CRY!_

 _We~ are the ones who will never be broken!_

 _With our final breath, we'll fight to the death_

 _We are soldiers, we are soldiers!_

 _YEAH!_

The Sky Army and the Rose Army are slaying as many squids as they can when their favorite part of the song comes. They all rush into a line, linking arms and glaring the now highly confused squids down as they sing the next part as loud as they can.

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder_

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder_

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder_

 _You can't erase us, you'll just have to face, us!_

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder_

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder_

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder!_

 _You can't erase us, you'll just have to_

 _Face_

 _US!_

 _(Face us! Face us!)_

Both armies grin menacingly at the remaining squids as they all draw their blades and charge forward, slaying all but one; Derpollus himself. Said humanoid squid glares at the two human leaders, who are both grinning menacingly and slowly walking towards the king of squids.

 _We~ are the ones who will never be broken! (Never be broken!)_

 _With our final breath, we'll fight to the death_

 _We are soldiers, we are soldiers!_

 _We~ are the ones who will not go unspoken! (Not go unspoken!)_

 _No, we will not sleep_

 _We are not sheep_

 _We are soldiers, we are soldiers!_

 _YEAH!_

Kyara gets knocked to the side by Derpollus with one swing of his arm, who also knocks Sky to the side. Both leaders lay on the ground unconscious. The king of squids stands over the two, a evil grin on his derpy face as he raises his sword to finish the two leaders off when, suddenly, a blueberry sword rips through his chest. He gasps as black ink gurgles from his mouth. He slowly turns his head to see the recruit Kyanna Nellis, glaring at him while still singing at the top of her lungs. She twists the blade, puncturing his heart as she slowly pulls the blade out and slices his neck, ending his life instantly as his dead humanoid body falls to the ground, never to move again.

 _Whoooooooooooa_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oooooooooh_

 _Whoooooa oooooooh!_

 _Oooooh whoooa!_

 _WE ARE SOLDIERS, YEAH!_

Kyanna grins and runs to her fellow recruits, singing still as she hugs them tightly, careful of their wounds.

 _Whoooooooooooooooooooa_

 _Whoa oh oh oh ooooooooooooh!_

 _Whooooooooa oooooooooh!_

 _Ooooooooooooooh whooooooooa!  
_

 _WE ARE SOLDIERS!_

Kyara and Sky groan and sit up, rubbing their chests gently due to some broken bones. They turn and see Derpollus' dead body and grin, standing up and glancing at the group of recruits who are all gathered around Kyanna, patting her on the back and congratulating her on killing Derpollus. Kyara walks over to the dead body of Derpollus and cuts his head off, turning to the armies and raising the severed head high in the air.

"We will have this head as a trophy in the Rose Army Base forevermore! Thank you, Kyanna." she says with a smile as everyone walks back to the Rose Army Base for a much needed rest.

 _That is the tale... of the final battle of the Great Squid War. Kyanna was to be promoted to general the same day due to her extreme bravery and her use of the phone for morale boosting. The decapitated head of Derpollus was to be hung near the front entrance of the Rose Army Base, with a plaque that had all the names of the valiant soldiers from the Sky and Rose Armies who fought that day, Kyanna's name being the very first on the list. Now, the squids will never harm the innocent people of Minecraftia and the land will be safe forevermore._

 **A/N: Well, I hope y'all enjoied reading this as much as I have writing it! NellisEllis, I hope this was what you were hoping for! *grins* Anyways, make sure to review your ideas for stories on the 'Story Ideas' message! BAI MAI ROSES!**


End file.
